My Best Friend
by rnadoka
Summary: Madoka x Homura, with a hint of lemon in a future chapter. Enjoy! :)
1. Gone

Madoka climbs the stairs to Mitakihara, her pink pigtails trailing behind her. Sayaka's hand is around Madoka's shoulder, and she talks to Hitomi, a wide grin across her face. Homura walks a long ways behind them, silent and confined. Mami taps Homura's shoulder. "Homura-chan, why don't you go talk to her?" Homura frowns. Were her emotions _that_ obvious?

Once she enters the classroom, Homura knows that something is wrong. The room is unusually quiet, and the students stare emptily at space. Homura tosses her dark hair behind her, and whispers to Mami. "I think there's a witch in here." Mami nods worriedly, and attempts to wave her hand in front of the students' faces. They remain blank. Madoka and Sayaka seem to know what's going on, and they nod. "Let's go!"

Multicolored lights bathe the room as the girls transform into their Magical Girl costumes, and their heels clack against the floor as they search for the witch. The hallways suddenly become distorted, faceless paper dolls laughing and dark pencil sketches looming over the girls. Giant golden butterflies with red eyes flutter around the room, their teeth sharp and white. Mami takes out a gun and shoots one of them down, and they hurry toward the door at the end of the corridor.

Eerie laughs echo around the large room. Madoka sees a hunched up figure in the corner of the room. "I-I think it's crying!" Sure enough, the girls hear sobs coming from the creature. Madoka tries to walk up to the creature to comfort it, and Homura pulls her back. "Madoka, _NO_!" The witch has already possessed her. Madoka's cheery eyes turn dark, and she steps, in a trance, toward the witch. It turns around, and the girls recoil at its appearance. In place of the eyes in its face it has dark, hollow holes. Its wide, blood-spattered mouth draws back to reveal a horrid grin, jagged teeth drawing out from its gums.

Madoka gets too close to the witch, and it laughs. It opens its mouth to have its meal, and _GULP_. Sayaka shrieks, and unsheathes her sword. Big tears run down her face, and her eyes are wide with rage. She slashes at the witch, again and again and again. Its body is already in slices on the floor, but she doesn't stop. "Sayaka, _stop it._" Mami glares at Sakura, attempting to control her rage. Sayaka walks straight up to Mami and looks her in the eyes. "_You_. _Want_. _Me_. _To_. _Stop_? My best friend just _died_, and you want me to s-s-stop?" Mami's eyebrows furrow. "Sayaka…" "Forget it. I'm outta' here." She wipes her eyes and stomps firmly out of the room, her cape trailing out behind her.

The illusion fades, and Homura and Mami are standing in an empty hallway again. The grief seed of the witch lies on the carpet, untouched. That is when Homura begins to cry.


	2. Cold

Homura stares at the ceiling of her apartment. The sun peeks in through the large glass window, causing fragments of light to bounce off of the walls. A picture of Madoka lies on the floor next to her, moist from hours of tears dripping onto it. She'd had a dream that night, a dream where she saw Madoka. Although she had died years ago, every time she thought about it, it only broke her heart into tinier pieces.

Sayaka invites Homura to the local café. Homura, bitter with anxiety, sips slowly at her coffee. "She was a great friend," said Sayaka. "If it weren't for Madoka, I would've committed suicide." Homura nods. _Our friendship was much deeper than that. I've lost her so many times_, she thinks of saying to Sayaka, but dismisses the idea with a shake of her head.

Homura excuses herself and leaves. The only thing she can think of doing is wallowing in her own sorrow. Countless times she had killed Madoka. It was all her fault; she didn't deserve to love her.

The fire warms Homura. She drinks from a mug of hot chocolate and crouches beside it, wrapped in a wooly scarf. Thick snow falls outside, layers of it covering the roads. Snow is strange; it is pretty, but overtime it disappears. Like a fleeting beauty. Like Madoka.

Determined on taking her mind off of her best friend, Homura pulls on her lace boots and coat. She dials her friends' numbers, and within a short number of minutes, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura are dodging snowballs, noses frozen from the cold. They laugh lightheartedly.

Oddly, the snow begins to melt, gone as quickly as it had appeared. A chilly laugh echoes in the air, and the girls turn around to see a gigantic snowman-thing glaring at them. Its body was made of snow, and two long, tendril-like hands poking out of its chest. The eyes, made of black buttons, glare back at them as though challenging them to fight. "Another witch?" asks Kyoko, sighing. "Already?" Like a flash of lightning, Kyoko whips out her spear and impales it in one of the eyes of the snowman. A long, dark red thread of ribbon pours out of the socket, mimicking blood. Mami blasts the monster with a grenade, and Homura tightens a chain around its waist to Sayaka can give the final blow with a swipe of her sword. The witch vanishes into thin air.

The landscape turns back to normal. Mami looks concerned. "That was strange. We just fought a witch yesterday. There must be even more of them popping up around the globe."

Kyoko nods. "Yeah, that is pretty weird…"

She trails off. Sayaka looks insistently at Kyoko, a bit of a blush on her face.

"Oh, uh…I gotta go, I have this thing to do."

Sayaka nods. "Yeah, uh, me too. Catch up with you guys later!"

The two girls lock hands, whispering to each other loudly; loudly enough for Homura and Mami to hear.

"Do you think they can tell that we're dating?"

"Shut up Sayaka!"

Mami looks at Homura and giggles.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I got my computer taken away over the summer (it's a school computer) so I didn't have the time or tools to write—I'll try to upload more frequently! Again, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
